


【占星X白魔】简单的一个小车

by Nami0808



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami0808/pseuds/Nami0808
Summary: 男猫X女猫←占星♂ X 白魔 ♀BG√捆绑√足交√私设有点多√
Relationships: 占星X白魔
Kudos: 4





	【占星X白魔】简单的一个小车

从名为哈迪斯的原种无影消失回到陆地之后，白魔将占星带到了原初世界自己的房间当中，她冷着一张脸因为失明而变淡的异瞳此刻就像是重新恢复了光明一般，充斥着截然不同的生气，而被她抓着的占星实际上是从哪召唤阵走出来的其中一位‘光之战士’。

些许是经历过于稚嫩，占星在对抗哈迪斯的途中多次被可以躲开的攻击给击中，即便白魔说了多少次在下一次依然会中招，而白魔虽然眼盲但是却和修特拉一般能用双眼看到每个人的以太，即便因为看不清具体的形态导致哈迪斯攻击时会有些许擦伤，但是总体来说却比占星好的太多了。

直到战斗结束之前，白魔对占星的不满都没有表现出来，而在战斗结束之后其他‘光之战士’都开始消失的状况下，占星却被留了下来，他是一个有着褐色短发的男性猫魅族，似乎被自己世界的拂晓们保护的很好，就连想法也格外的天真，他认为有白魔在那么他就什么都不需要做了，而白魔也确实有这样的实力。

“跪下。”

白魔皱着眉，她身上还穿着白色的长袍，这是她在黑风海和一位熟识的工匠用水晶交换而来的装备，而占星也同样用水晶交换了一身黑色的长袍，但是和白魔不同的是她就像是一个站在教堂中祈祷着的修女，而他则是悠闲享受淫靡生活的神明一般。

完全不知道发生了什么的占星就傻乎乎的跪在有毛毯垫着的地面上，他甚至连反抗的机会都没有就被灌下了一瓶甜腻药水，而做着这件事的白魔从始至终都戴着白色的手套，拿捏住占星脸颊的手掌松开后甚至还皱着眉磨蹭了一下指尖。

即便隔着手套，白魔也认为自己的手上沾到了脏污。

“白、白魔？怎么了……我、我没做错什么吧？”

占星先一步示弱，他想站起来迅速逃离这里，却发现双脚已经松软无力，就连空气中都带有着一丝甜腻的气息，占星不由得想到刚才喝下去的那瓶药水，好像和这个气息格外的相似，他感觉自己的头有些昏不由得晃了晃，然而一瞬间的清醒之后带有甜腻气息的药效逐渐入侵他的身体。

在占星意识朦胧之中，他察觉有什么东西划过了他身下穿着的下垮以及布料之间淅淅索索的声音，然而让他意识更加沉迷的是白魔身上的奶香气息，就像是诱人的猫草一样他忍不住吸了一小口，感觉大脑更加的昏了起来。

而白魔直接脸色一变，她狠狠的将手上的绳头打了一个结，原本松垮垮的绳子立刻紧绷了起来，红色的绳子穿梭在黑色的外袍下方而占星原本穿着下垮的地方是一片空白，两条长腿跪坐在地随后被红色的绳索所捆绑，而绳子直接连在他背起的双手上，让他根本无法合拢腿也因此当那物什有了反应立起来时直接将黑袍顶起了一个小帐篷，和白魔的目不能视不同，占星只要向下一看就能看到如今自己的窘状。

这时，他原本肿胀的脑神经终于缓和了下来，他咽了咽口水想要动一动却发现只要动动肩膀绳索就会接连反应最后传递到他的下体上面，脸上的颜色顿时又红又白，双眼写满了急躁和不耐，在哪之中或许还有几分暗喜却在瞧见白魔不好的脸色之后全部都化为乌有。

“这样不好吧……？要是那些人知道所谓的光之英雄是这样对待别人的指不定要闹起来。”占星声音有些沙哑，一直潜伏的药物终于发挥出应有的药效，他只感觉自己下体上系着的绳子越发的收拢了起来，顿时身体难受极了又只能忍着不乱动。

“闹？”白魔眉头轻佻随后轻笑一声，她本来生的就极其的好看平时冷着一张脸也不知是谁招惹了她一般，一笑起来更像是一幅美景，一时之间让占星看呆了，“闹的人不是你吗？”

白魔说着伸出手来抚摸上了占星的胸前，在她眼中一切都是由以太组成的，所以她只能顺着占星的胸膛随后左右摸索隔着他的衣物提拉着他被绳子紧夹在中间的乳尖，她力道不大恰好是在占星承受的边界线却因为特殊的药性让占星呼吸又加重了不少。

“在战斗开始之前不是说过了吗？对付哈迪斯的方法……为什么不好好去看呢？”白魔就坐在占星的面前，她手上的动作不停作为一名医师她自然知道怎么做才是最好的，而此刻她微微向前倾伏在了占星的耳侧向里面吹着热气，褐色的猫耳直接快速抖动了几下随后塌了下来，而银色的半长发也落在了占星的脸庞上，让他感觉心里痒痒的。

“不、唔、不是这……嗯~白、白魔”

带着手套的手指直接探入了占星的口腔，粗暴又极其细致的在他嘴里探寻着，两指时不时夹着柔嫩的软舌一阵搅动，而占星连说话的机会都没有，尖牙无数次划过白魔的手背将手套上划过一道咬痕却丝毫没有让白魔停下动作，而在这种情况下占星根本无法吞咽，口中的津液也顺着唇角滴落在他黑色的长袍上形成一滩水渍。

占星被弄得生理性的泪水也顺着眼角滑落，他身体轻颤，被红绳紧紧捁住的性器却在这种情况下肿的青紫却没办法发泄出来，但是这一切对于白魔来说就像是小事一般，她那双没有神采的异瞳只是扫了扫占星的身下随后面色自若的收回了手。

“还闹吗？”白魔不清不淡的开了口，她将之前触碰过占星的手套摘下随后丢至地面上，没有手套的遮盖有些苍白的双手就这么暴露了出来， 她的手指骨节分明指腹还有些厚茧却并不妨碍这双手的完美性更不用说修剪整齐的指甲，占星也忍不住盯着白魔的双手看了起来，直接对白魔的问话没了反应。

随后他便看到白魔将长靴脱下放在一边，而赤裸着的脚掌则隔着黑袍贴在了他的性器上，一瞬间占星的呼吸又加重了些许，他就像是又被灌下了一瓶药水一般，若是之前还有些许理智残留现在大概只剩下扭曲的欲望，他双眼通红嘴里呜咽着暧昧的喘息，白魔有些冰冷的脚掌也被他身上的热量所感染开始有了热量，但是这对于占星来说还是不够。

“占星？”

白魔又一次开口了，她缓缓加重了脚下摩擦的力度，他们身上的装备都是由同一位匠人所打造的所以无论是实用型还是各种魔法防御都是极好的，然而不知道为什么白魔觉得脚下的东西非但没有软下去反而越加的挺立了起来，一旦在意起这些小细节之后白魔就没办法忽略自己耳边的喘息声。

脚底下的阴茎样子和白魔在书上看到的几乎没什么差别，除却猫魅族才有的带有倒刺的阴茎之外和人类男性的阴茎几乎没什么区别，然而白魔却忍不住好奇这武神到底长什么样子，便用脚心细细摩擦起了这物什，从上面带有着倒刺的尖端再到下面柔软的囊袋几乎没有一处没有被她用脚衡量过。

突然，占星闷哼一声就连身体也一个打颤，随着液体射出的声音黑色的布料也被浊液所穿透毛毯也因此沾上了带有石楠花气息的液体，而白魔也沾上了不少，浓稠的液体顺着脚背滑至脚缝最后滴落在占星穿着的黑袍上面，晓是白魔也楞了一下，随后羞怒的情绪充满了她的心间一气之下她直接把其他几瓶药剂全部喂到了占星的口中，

占星才刚射精完整张脸都处于一种呆滞的神情下一刻便被白魔抓住尾发因为吃痛而张开了嘴，然而当冰凉的带有甜腻气息的药液和其他不知道是什么效果的药物一起灌进来之后占星就立刻醒神了，然而还是太迟了，即便他立刻闭上了嘴但是白魔喂来的药剂大多数都是入口既化亦或者外敷也可以使用的药物，最明显的反应便是他刚发泄完已经有些瘫软的下半身又挺立了起来，而他也因为种种药剂的作用忍不住扭动起了自己的身体。

‘哐当’

药瓶子直接掉落在了地面上随后滚到了边上的角落，意识到自己干了什么的白魔这个时候才反应过来，但是她面部表情并没有太大的改动要说的话只是从原本的厌恶转到了平淡，她已经看淡了该说的也说了即便日后再有这种事情发生也不知道是好久之后了。

就、就当这一切是个友谊的打炮！

白魔已经做好了自我安慰的心理准备，本来就有着洁癖的她更是不能忍受自己的脚上沾有男性的体液，而她刚才还赤手摸了占星的身体，只要想一下白魔便觉得毛骨悚然，但是医者的同理心并没有让她一个人将占星扔在这里而是就着没有清洗的双手将对方抱起送到了浴池里面。

“…我之前给你说的那些都是为你好，无论是什么样的敌人如果自己没有准备光是依靠队友是不可能的。”

“这件事确实是我做过了，我也不会给其他人说今天的事情的，你就在这里好好泡泡澡等药效过了就没事了。”

白魔边说着便将冷水的开关打开，将占星放进去随后又调水温这种事情让她衣服几乎湿透，紧紧服帖在白魔的身上还可以看见曼妙的曲线，而占星看到这一幕时眼色一沉，他感觉原本快被安抚下来的欲望又开始冒起了头，就连嘴唇也因为欲望而干裂开来。

“我会把门关好这段时间不会有人来打扰你。”

说着白魔就准备离开，却突兀觉得占星一个人戴在充满冷气的浴室里还被捆着似乎有点不太好，便伸手将占星身后的绳头给解开，而在下一瞬间白魔就被抓住了手腕强行拉倒浴缸里面，她吓得瞪大了双眼，然而只能看见以太光流的白魔却意外的从占星那张脸上看出了秋后算账的意味。

“既然是为我好……那么就不要怪我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 说起来你们可能不信这篇文是因为我帮别人打哈迪斯  
结果里面8个只有3个看攻略（包括我）导致团灭两次才写了这篇文  
不看攻略的奶妈刚好是占星：）  
而我是白魔：）  
问就想杀人  
隔壁另一篇是真·女上←


End file.
